The invention relates to a method of manufacturing an optical line, in which at least one LWG extends in an envelope with excess length and is fixed with respect to the envelope by positioning elements.
In a method of this type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,248 an LWG is formed in an extruded envelope by means of a sliding transport mechanism with such an excess length that the LWG extends inside the envelope with a corrugated shape. The LWGs are then fixed in the corrugated position with respect to the envelope, for example, by means of prefabricated flexible foamed members which are disposed in the envelope. The driving speed of the transport mechanism must be exactly adapted to the extrusion rate. A sliding insertion of an LWG into an envelope presents difficulties because an uncontrolled buckling may occur.
In addition to individual LWG's, it must also be possible to provide LWG-flat cables--in which several LWGs are combined beside each other so as to form an LWG-flat cable--with excess length in an envelope. Stacks of LWG flat cables which extend in an envelope in a twisted manner should also extend preferably in a corrugated manner or helically to form excess length (compare West Germany Patent Application P 38 02 867.0).